<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AVM 20 Aftermath oneshots by Ditzyshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038555">AVM 20 Aftermath oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditzyshine/pseuds/Ditzyshine'>Ditzyshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alan mentioned, singing mlp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditzyshine/pseuds/Ditzyshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, these are a bunch of oneshots of AVA20, and its aftermath.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Awkward Chosen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Chosen's POV~<br/>
After the sticks left, I felt lonely. Without Dark around, I found myself thinking about that orange stick and his allies. They looked happy. Bored, I started going through random games to distract myself. As I was wondering what I believe was the Minecraft Nether, I ran into a Purple stick figure. He told me all about the sticks I met. With that, I came up with a plan. Finding the nether fortress was easy, seeing as my portal was on top of it. Grabbing the nether wart, I waited for Blue to come. </p><p>One day as I was checking if anyone has come, I saw on a strider with a bunch of piglins below. Running back to my house, I grabbed the orange paint. After getting Blue through the portal, I realized I hadn't thought of a plan before kidnapping them.</p><p>"Orange? You okay?" Rubbing my arm, I could feel the pain start to come off. Looking at him, I grab him and flew him towards the house. Midway, I could feel the orange paint burn off, revealing my black color.</p><p>"Wait, you're that stick that saved us, right? Why were you pretending to be orange?" Blue asked confused as I set us down in front of the house.</p><p>"Lonely," I mutter while looking down. What was this I was feeling? I felt horrible, and like I was going to throw up. I hated it. Looking down, I rub my arm. Shuffling, I waited for him to yell at me.</p><p>"You could have asked if I wanted to hang out? No need for all of this," Blue said as he gestured towards me. I could hear him sigh. "Do you want to be friends?"</p><p>"Friends?" I ask. I never heard of that. Was that a weapon? Could he use it against me?</p><p>"Do you not have friends? How do you not know what a friend is? Well, guess what? We're friends now!" I stared at Blue as if he was ridiculous. "Rule one: Friends don't try and kill each other! Rule two: Friends don't try to trick each other to be mean! Friendship is a feeling of belonging, a home. It is like a warm blanket that keeps you safe."<br/>
As he was explaining, I saw the others climb up the cliff. As bLue noticed them, he ran over to help them.</p><p>"Wanna help me explain Friendship to him, wait what's your name?" Blue called over to me. </p><p>"Chosen," I said automatically. As they nodded, I heard music. Wait, where was the music coming from.</p><p>"When I started out, I was unsure<br/>
I thought I knew all that I needed, didn't know what to expect<br/>
But when my walls came down, I saw the truth<br/>
All along something was missing<br/>
And I think you'll see it, too<br/>
This is where the magic happens<br/>
This is where the magic lives<br/>
Our friendships weave together stronger<br/>
The bonds grow deeper, lasting longer<br/>
And the greatest spell you'll know<br/>
Is how the Magic of Friendship grows" Orange started singing?</p><p>"And no matter how much time goes by<br/>
The party will still be here with some fun new games to try<br/>
Big adventure's waiting obviously<br/>
Long as we're still here together<br/>
We'll be flying happily<br/>
This is where the magic happens<br/>
This is where the magic lives<br/>
Our friendships weave together stronger<br/>
The bonds grow deeper, lasting longer<br/>
And the greatest spell there is<br/>
What the Magic of Friendship gives" Gree sang. What is up with the singing? And where is that music coming from</p><p>"And it's somethin' true to pass on down<br/>
To generations yet to come" Yellow sang. At this point, I finally start listening to their annoyingness.</p><p>"And we'll never stop believing in<br/>
The generosity of the friendships we've won" Blue sang.</p><p>"And because the love that I feel<br/>
For every single living creature is something that is real<br/>
Friendship happens so naturally" Red sang softly.</p><p>"Oh, and how I used to wonder<br/>
What friendship could be!" And back to orange singing.</p><p>"This is where the magic happens<br/>
This is where the magic lives<br/>
Our friendships weave together stronger<br/>
The bonds grow deeper, lasting longer<br/>
And the greatest spell you'll know<br/>
Is how the Magic of Friendship grows" They all sang together. Finally, the music stopped. Thinking it over, I realized what they explained was what I wanted with Dark. It's what I've always wanted. Reaching up, I could feel tears.</p><p>"Wait, what about Alan? Why do you choose to live on his computer?" I choke out.</p><p>"He's really nice once you get to know him. I'm guessing you guys had a bad history." As I nod, I could see him look down. "Maybe you guys should talk about it. Thinking about it, I realized I did want that talk.</p><p>-one talk later-<br/>
"It was rough getting everything out in the open, but it was healing. I was no longer mad at him, and I know he is no longer mad at me. I found myself saying yes to living on the computer. For some reason, I didn't mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Victim return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Victim's POV~<br/>I spent so long in the void; I forgot what it was like to be alive. Waking up to color, I curled up and tried to block it out. It was too much. The sounds were too loud. I could feel so many things. I forgot what living felt like. What brought me back? I spent a while drifting in and out of consciousness. One day, I felt like things could be tolerable. I also found out I had powers.</p><p>Wandering around the internet, I found a game called Minecraft. It didn't take me long to find Noogai's computer. I saw new sticks living there. That's not safe for them. When they broke the portal, I felt defeated. I hung around the weird fortress thing. One day, I saw a blue stick figure heading towards it. Sprinting, I ran to recolor myself as the orange one. Maybe I can save one. Luring the blue one through my portal under the pretense I was orange was too easy.</p><p>"You're safe now!" I exclaim as I hugged him. I felt some of the paint come off but I didn't care.</p><p>"Wait, you're not Orange?" Blue asked, confused as he stepped away. Taking a bucket of water, I washed the paint off to reveal my gray color.</p><p>"You were with Noogai. That's not safe. I just wanted to get at least one of you away from that monster." I tried to explain. I saw others come through. I heard them shouting, but it got too much again. Shrinking back, I fell down. Hunching in on myself. As my breathing got ragged, I felt the world go black</p><p> </p><p>I woke up in darkness, freaking out I was in the avoid, I fell. The light blinded me as I realized I was just under something. I could feel someone pulling me under the thing again.</p><p>"Hey, the name's Orange. Noogai isn't bad anymore. You're okay. We're okay. I promise we'll get through this together."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry this is so short, i'm gonna add another short chapter, and drop this story. I guess I have too many wip and am getting overwhelmed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>well consider this the last chapter of this story</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Fake Orange Pov~<br/>Taking out the orange stick, I was easily able to take his place. I took advantage of their kindness. THankfully I knew some things about animation, so I was even able to trick the owner. I locked the real orange in the nether. He probably found the portal to my computer. Whatever. Then the blue one had to have nether wart. Sighing, I followed them through. I kept my sword up, watching for the real orange. As we came across the drawing, I realized that blue was with the real orange.</p><p>As we went through the portal, they tried to figure out which one was the real one. A staring contest was decided. Easy since the real one passed out.</p><p>"I won!" I shouted. Yes! Now they'll think I'm the real one.</p><p>"He won! Get him!" they cried out before chasing me. After taking the real orange back, I destroyed the portal. Guess another boring day with my owner too busy to care about me. Maybe I should rebuild the portal and visit my friend purple.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>